


The Mirror on Tatooine

by Oreocat155338



Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Angst, Other, Sadness, The unbearable sadness of Obi-Wan, why is it so easy to write sad SW stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-15
Updated: 2018-04-15
Packaged: 2019-03-17 10:09:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13656828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oreocat155338/pseuds/Oreocat155338
Summary: My take on what Obi-Wan would see if he looked into the Mirror of Erised.





	The Mirror on Tatooine

Old Ben Kenobi had found a mirror hidden in his hut, buried under the sand. He hadn't paid any attention to it for the first few years on Tatooine, never even glancing at the mirror, fearing what he would see.

Afraid he would see Obi-Wan Kenobi, High General of a now dead Republic. Afraid that he would see a man who had failed everyone he had loved.

  
But now he forced aside his fear, walking towards the mirror, finally investigating it.

  
The Force warned him to guard his heart against what he saw. He didn't understand, but obeyed. He'd spent his whole life obeying, after all. It wasn't like it could get any worse.

  
He pulled the cloth off the mirror and stood entrance, grief soaring up in his heart, old regrets rearing their heads again.

  
He saw Anakin, happy, without his scar, without any missing limbs, with an arm around Padme, who was laughing at something Anakin had said.

  
He saw Satine, giving him a small, secret smile. Her holding him close.

  
He saw Qui-Gon, alive and well, talking with Yoda and Dooku. Ventress and Ashoka in the Temple, talking happily as they watched their masters sparring.

  
The Republic, flurishing. The people that, as a Jedi, he had been supposed to protect, safe and carefree. Children playing outside barefoot, laughing while their parents cooked and cleaned.

  
Then a grave. He looked at the name and his heart stopped.

  
_Sheev Palpatine_.

 

  
And suddenly he realized what the mirror was for. It wasn't for looking at yourself, it was for revealing your deepest, innermost desires. It was for seeing what you wanted the most.

  
Without a conscious decision, Ben covered the mirror again, tears running down his face, vowing to never look at the mirror again.

  
It just reminded him of all of the things that he'd done wrong.


End file.
